Too Soon
by Randi the awesome
Summary: Christine and Michael start dating at 14 and 15. Then, after one night, both their lives will change forever.
1. Chapter 1: Maybe?

**Hello Guys! Now, I know I'm not done with Reactions, but I've had this idea for a while. And Taytaycoco (read her stories their awesome!) has been asking me to write a Christael for a while. And Wednesdays her birthday! Happy Birthday Taylor! I hope you, along with everyone else, enjoys this story. I wanted to put this out then, but I can't help myself.**

**Btw, the language in this chapter gets a little rougher then I wanna make it, but that's the only thing that I could write without making it less intense. Sorry!**

.

.

.

A 14-year-old Christine Booth was sitting at her desk in her room, doing homework. Well, trying to do homework. She might get a math problem done here and there, but her mind was on boys. Multiple guys that she was slightly interested in. Jake, the funny saxophone player, who can be kind of a dick sometimes. Dylan, the hot popular guy that really needs to grow up. Brian, the sweet, caring dork, who is not physically attractive whatsoever. All these guys were nothing big in her mind. They weren't "crush worthy", as she and her friends, Rachel and Jennie, called it. Then there was the one guy who was SO perfect in her eyes. Alex. He was hot, funny, sweet, and would be SUCH a perfect boyfriend. Rachel and Jennie agreed. He was amazing.

_Yea Alex. God he's awesome. But what about Michael. He's perfect too. Funny, caring, sweet. He's always been there for you. And he was really hot too. Last summer when you went to the Hodgins pool on their estate, don't pretend you didn't think about this. That silky brown hair, those deep brown eyes, that lovely smile. He's really quite perfect, Michael._

Christine snapped back into reality. Had she just been fantasizing about Michael? No, that wasn't possible. Michael was like another brother to her. They'd been best friends for a long as she could remember. He knew more about her than even Rachel and Jennie. _You do not have a crush on Michael. You do NOT have a crush on Michael. That would ruin everything you two have. You're just good friends. More then good, best friends. You do NOT have a crush on Michael. _

She quickly focused back on her homework and continued with her normal day: talking to her parents, eating dinner, helping her 10-year-old brother, Max, with his project, and her 7 year-old sister, Holly, with her homework, and then showering and going to sleep. Yet, all the while she couldn't keep her mind off how perfect Michael was, more then Alex, but she refused to admit it, even to herself.

.

.

.

At the same time, 15-year-old Michael Hodgins sat in his room, doing his homework. In the same type of situation, he wasn't thinking about homework. His mind only had one thought: _Christine Booth is the most wonderful, beautiful, perfect girl in the entire world. _He constantly drifted to fantasies of her with him. Going to the movies and on dates. Taking her to the Winter Formal. Slow dancing, their bodies together. Their lips meeting for the first time. And the second. And all the times after that. If only he had the courage to ask her out. They were nothing but good friends. She didn't think of him in that way. If he did ask her out, he would be setting himself up for disappointment. And then it would be awkward, their friendship lost, and they would go in completely different directions. _Or, she could say yes. Wouldn't that be amazing. No other boy could be with that long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, charming smile, and those adorable dimples._ No, that won't happen. Isn't it better to have a little of something great then none at all?

He thought about this all day, every day. He was used to have to go through his usual day of eating, talking to 10-year old Katherine, 7-year old Will, and 4-year old Annie, showering and sleeping. It's what he always did. But the feelings of love for her got stronger everyday.

.

.

.

Almost a week later Christine was still trying to calm these thoughts. _You don't have a crush on Michael. No you don't. He's your best friend and nothing more. _She was going through her daily, mental chant of this, when she got a text from Michael.

U want us 2 pick u up? 

She replied with out thinking about it.

_Sure. Let me tell my mom. _

Kk. were almost there.

She walked downstairs to the kitchen where her mom was making lunches. "Hey mom, Michael and Aunt Angela are gonna pick me up."

"Ok. Perfect, that way I can drop off Max and Holly at school and get to the lab earlier." She replied.

"They'll be here soon." Christine told her mother, then texted Michael.

_All good._

Cool. Were around the corner 

She got her stuff said goodbye to Max and Holly and walked outside, where Michael and Angela were just pulling up. She climbed in to the car. "Hi Michael, Aunt Angela. How are you guys?"

"Good sweetie. Thanks for asking. You got everything?" Angela replied.

"Yep." She replied.

"Ok, lets get you kids to school."

"How're you doin Crissy? Haven't seen you in a couple of days." Michael asked.

"I'm good. All the same. Typical October homework." She replied.

They made small talk all the short ride to school. Once there, they got out of the car and walked to the main doors, still talking. Once inside, Kaitlyn, a popular girl walked by. "Hey Michael" she said, obviously flirting.

FLASHBACK – 2 WEEKS BEFORE

Michael, Christine, Jennie, and Michael's friend, Stephen, were playing truth or dare. "You're turn Michael." Jennie said.

"Um. Ok… Christine. Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." She answered.

"Who do you like?" he desperately hoped it was him.

"Alex. You know that." She replied. "My turn. Michael. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

Michael panicked. He wasn't about to say he liked Christine when she just said Alex. _Who else do I like?_ "Kaitlyn. She's really pretty." It wasn't a complete lie. She was pretty.

"Kaitlyn? But she's… such a slut. A bitchy slut. She thinks just because she's popular she can like boss people around. She's like…uhhhh. She's also really annoying." Christine said.

END OF FLASHBACK

Now here the slutty bitch was, using her flirty voice, being all like "Hi Michael." _She might as well say, Let me suck your dick Michael. _Christine was so annoyed and jealous. _He's mine, get the fuck away, _She wanted to yell at her. Wait, what! Michael wasn't hers! They were just friends. "I gotta go." She told him and took off for the bathroom or to find Jennie, which ever came first. _You do NOT have a crush on Michael. You do NOT have a crush on Michael. You do NOT have a crush on Michael. _

_._

_._

_._

The car ride with Christine and Angela was normal for Michael. Nothing special, just the usual talk.

But then she took off. _Right after Kaitlyn said hi to me_. _Why would she do that? I know she thinks Maddie's a bitch but still._ It suddenly hit him. _She's jealous. She's jealous of Kaitlyn. She's jealous of Kaitlyn because I have a crush on her. Oh my god. OH MY GOD. No this… _ A number of questions started running through his head. _Does she have a crush on me? What do I do? Is she actually jealous or am I making this up? Did she just have to go to the bathroom? Does she like me? _Then the biggest question of all. _Should I ask her out?_

_._

_._

_._

**What do you think? Please tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2: Positive

**Hi! Ok, first of all, PLEASE REREAD THE LAST CHAPTER! I redid a lot of it, including some of the names, so some of this might not make sense. **

**Second of all, I hope you enjoy this. Please read my other stories too!**

.

.

.

_Okay I give up_, Christine thought in the middle of a 3rd period history lesson she was totally not paying attention to. _I, Christine Angela Booth, am completely in love with Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins. And I have been for a long time._ If she really thought back, she had loved him since like 6th grade. But of course she hadn't realized it. She had let her feelings be toyed around with. She fell into lust with other guys, and didn't pay any attention to him. Now that she saw it, the attraction had been there for years. And it had been slowly surfacing in the last few months. But she wouldn't let it. _Why am I so damn stubborn!_

Now that she had admitted it, she couldn't think of anything else. _Slow down Christine. You just realized you love him, and now you can't get your mind off him! Get a grip of yourself!_

Math class was a blur. In science they did something that involved microscopes. In PE, they might have played football. She doesn't remember. The only thing she remembers is lunch, and that's because she was sitting next to him, talking about some party next weekend. Well that's what she thinks they talked about. He said most of the stuff. She spent most of the time staring at him, realizing how amazing he is. He was even more perfect than Alex. Michael. Even his name sounded perfect now.

_What is going on?_

.

.

.

There was defiantly something off about her. There had been for the past week. Michael thought back to their talk in the car. _That was way too awkward for the normal us. I should've noticed it!_ But, as always, he got lost in her deep blue eyes.

And lunch? Something had happened to her. She was not her usual talkative and cheery self. She didn't even seem to be paying much attention to him. But the there was plenty of eye contact.

_So does she like me? Is it too soon to assume? It had only been a day but she seemed like she was on another planet._

_What is going on?_

.

.

.

"Hey Christine." Michael said after school, when meeting her in their usual spot to walk home.

"Hey." She replied, almost shyly. She was never shy around Michael. They were extremely open to each other.

Just then, Alex walked by. "Hey Christine. I'll see you tomorrow in math. Bye."

She just said a weak "bye" before turning her attention back to Michael.

_Did she just ignore Alex, to pay attention to me?_

"Crissy, what's up? You haven't at all been yourself for this past week."

"What? I'm fine." She lied. _Why am I such a bad liar?!_

"No your not. Please tell me, what's going on?" They stopped walking and he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just think about... A lotta stuff." She replied, quickly looking away.

"Christine, I'm your best friend. We've been through everything since we were born. You can tell me anything. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing!" She paused. _Here goes nothing_. "How interested are you in Kaitlyn?"

"What? Oh um... I like her. I think she's really pretty and stuff." He replied, not thinking about his answer. _Did I just say that? Idiot! She's gonna think she has no chance now, and she's gonna friend zone herself!_

"Oh." She said, almost sadly. _Damn it!_

"Why?" _Maybe I still have a chance._

"Because..." She took a deep breath "I like you. I really, really like you. Like I am in love with you. I have been for a really long time. I just haven't noticed it until recently. And I don't really care of you know or if you like me back, I just wanna tell you that I love you." She exhaled. _Where the hell did that come from? I've never had the courage to tell another guy that I liked him. Just Michael. And I didn't even plan to! What just happened?_

Michael has similar thoughts going through his head. _She loves me. SHE LOVES ME! Oh my gosh. Oh my god. She loves me back. Oh my god! What just happened? What do I do? What do I say?_

After a while of silence, Michael spoke. "I lied."

"What?" She was confused. What did he lie about?

"I never liked Kaitlyn. I love you. And I have loved you for years. And I always knew it. I am so in love with you Christine."

"Really?"

"Yea. So I guess I should still ask. Do you want to be my girlfriend, Christine?"

"I would love to, Michael."

The two of them walked home slowly together, hand in hand, both giddy with happiness.

.

.

.

"You seem to be thinking a lot lately. What's new?" Brennan asked her daughter later in the evening. She was making dinner while Christine sat silently at the counter, staring into space.

"I'm just thinking of what an amazing life we have. I'm so ... Happy." She said, dreamily.

Brennan stopped. She remembered the first time she felt like that. It was when she met Booth. They were best friends and partners. "Okay, tell me everything. What happened?"

"Why do you think something happened? I can't just reflect on my happy life?"

"Something has to make you realize how happy you are. Something has to happen. The first time I felt like that, I had just met your dad. And everything in my life just seemed to fit into place. Now tell me, what made you think of that?"

"Well..." Christine wondered whether or not she should tell her mom about something like that, "Michael and I... We're... Together. Like. We're dating." She said very hesitantly.

"Oh! That's great!" Brennan tried to process that. Her daughter and her "nephew" were dating. "Oh just wait until Angela finds out. She's been planning your wedding since we found out it I was having a girl."

"Yea. That'll be interesting!" She laughed.

"If he your first boyfriend or are there others you haven't told us about? I won't be mad." Brennan asked sincerely.

"As far as dad knows, he's my first. But really, there have been others. No one that has affected me like Michael has." She was always honest with her mom.

"Oh ok." She laughed.

.

.

.

Michael was in more of a daze then usual. He was dating Christine Booth. And she loved him, just like he loved her. It was a dream come true. They were more than just best friends now. She was his girlfriend. _And I'm her boyfriend. I love saying that. _She wasn't his first girlfriend, and he wasn't her first boyfriend, but this seemed so different then the others. They were really meant for each other. He could not focus on anything else. They had known each other all their lives, but now they had moved to another level.

Michael was so distracted with the thought of Christine, that he didn't pay attention to his homework, and he didn't see his dad walk into the room. "Those math problems exciting?" Hodgins asked, seeing his son staring into space with a goofy grin on his face.

Michael sat up. "What, uh no." He picked up his pencil and tried to do a problem.

"What's on your mind?" Hodgins asked.

"Nothing, just life."

Hodgins understood. "Oh so a girl. Who?"

"How do you know it's a, I mean, what makes you think it's a girl?"

"Son, you're tongue tied and cant focus. I know it's a girl. Now stop beating around the bush and just tell me!"

"Fine." Michael was close to his dad, so he gave in. "Christine."

"Yea, I've realized you like her." Hodgins wasn't surprised. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I already did something. She's my girlfriend. As of" he looked at the clock, which said 6:24, "like 3 and a half hours ago."

This surprised Hodgins. He knew his son had had girlfriends, but Christine, she was family. "OH! That's awesome dude!" He high fived his son. "Your mom is gonna freak."

"I'm gonna freak at what?" Angela asked. That was all she had heard when walking by.

"Uh..." Michael looked at his dad, as if asking _Do I tell her?_ "I uh…"

"Just tell her." Hodgins said.

Michael paused. "I'm dating Christine." He said with a smile on his face.

Angela stood shocked for a second. "OH MY GOD! That's awesome!" She quickly gave her son a hug. "I knew you two would get together someday! I gotta call Brennan!" she ran off to call her best friend.

.

.

.

The Booth family was having dinner, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Brennan said.

"OH MY GOSH SWEETIE DID CHRISTINE TELL YOU ITS FINALLY HAPPENING IM SO EXCITED!" Angela exclaimed into the phone.

"Angela, calm down. Yes, she told me and its great." Brennan said.

"Okay sweetie, that's all I wanted to say. And to start getting the wedding planned! Bye!" she hung up.

Brennan walked back to the table. "What did Angela say?" Booth asked.

"Oh nothing." Brennan replied, knowing that Booth would get over protective of Christine when he found out.

"She seemed really excited."

"Yea."

"Bones, why was she excited?"

Brennan looked at Christine. "Can I tell him, or do you want to?"

Christine understood what she was talking about. "Oh! I'll tell him." She faced her father. "Daddy… Please don't go all protective of me when I say this, because I'm 14 now. Im not a baby."

"Christine…" Booth said confused.

"I'm dating Michael." She said quickly.

Booth looked shocked. "But… you're 14! I thought we decided no dating until 16!"

"Daddy…"

"Fine. If you're happy baby, I'm happy. But if he hurts you… he will get hurt."

"Thank you Daddy." _That was easier than I thought! _

_I'm so happy! _

.

.

.

**What do ya think? You like? I enjoyed writing this. Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, sorry. Please review and read my other stories!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wait Yes!

**Hi! I'm hope you guys like this story, but I would appreciate more reviews! Oh yea! For this story, the Booth's and the Hodgins, live, like on the same block. And it's around mid November.**

Michael and Christine walked into the school, hand in hand. They had been dating for almost a week, and most people knew they were taken. As they walked in, Christine got envious looks from other girls, specifically Kaitlyn, and Michael got dirty looks from guys. Surprisingly, to Christine, Alex was one of those guys.

_Does he like me? Has he always liked me? And I was SO ignorant. So lost in his hotness. No, Christine, you don't like him anymore. You're dating Michael. But if he WERE to ask you out now, would you say yes? NO! You're dating MICHAEL!_

Michael too noticed the extra long glance between Alex and Christine. _Does she still like him? But she's dating me? _He then saw Kaitlyn sending death rays through her eyes at Christine. _She's really pretty. Not as pretty as Christine, but still. Wait what? What are you thinking Michael? You love Christine!_

So the two of them insecurely walked down the hall, then to their separate classes.

.

.

.

After school, the two met in their usual place to walk home. The entire day was filled with unsure thoughts of who the other really liked. And with doubts about who they really liked. Kaitlyn was dramatically flirting with Michael just to get in the way, which made Christine furious, especially since Michael was actually paying some attention. Alex made long, obvious glances to Christine's chest, which was a little revealed in her shirt. Michael certainly didn't appreciate that. By the time school got out, they were both a mix of feelings in their own heads.

They slowly started walking, hand in nervous hand, and Christine was the first to speak. "Who do you like more, me or Kaitlyn?"

"Christine. I love you. I don't really like Kaitlyn. She's pretty, sure, but she's got no personality. I love you." He quickly kissed her cheek. Christine was a little surprised by this, because he hadn't ever kissed her before. It sent a chill through her. "Now you do you like more? Me or Alex?"

"You of course. Alex, he has nothing on you." She kissed his cheek, sending the same kind of chill through him. "So, we're sure now. No doubting each other. I love you. And you know love is a strong word for me."

"I know." He replied, looking into her deep blue eyes, as she looked into his comforting brown ones. _How is she so beautiful__? How is he so amazing?_

They walked home the rest of the way, then went to their separate houses.

.

.

.

Christine walked up to her front porch just as the elementary school bus was pulling up on the corner. She waited for Max, Holly, Katherine and Will to step out. She watched Katherine and Will race after Michael to their house, then walked into hers with her little siblings.

"Has Michael kissed you yet?" Holly asked Christine, like she had everyday that week. At 7, Holly was in love with the concept of love. She was so excited that her sister was dating a guy who they had known all their lives. Especially since the sisters were extremely close. All the Hodgins and Booth kids were close to each other. Everyone had known about Christine's other boyfriends and Michaels other girlfriends. They could all talk to each other, keep secrets, and not tell their parents.

"Holly! Stop being so nosy in Chrissy's business." Max told her. Max, personally, wasn't the least interested of all of them in Christine's love life.

"But I wanna know!" Holly said back to him. Max went to his room.

"No Holly, he has not kissed me yet. Well on the cheek he has. And I kissed his cheek." Christine admitted to her little sister.

"OMG really! It's a step forward! I'm gonna do my homework now. It's so easy. We haven't even started multiplication yet!" She disappeared into her room.

Christine too went to do her homework. She quickly got it done, though she couldn't take her mind off that kiss. _He only kissed my cheek. How could it effect me so much! He's so amazing. _She was almost done when she got a text from Michael.

_U thinkin bout me? ;)_

Christine smiled.

_Well I cant lie ure on my mind_

_Stuck inside my head_

He replied, finishing the Maroon 5 quote.

_I love u 3_

_Love u 2 3_

_But now I gotta finish this stupid history assignment_

_Kk bye _

She turned back to her assignment and smiled. _How did I get so lucky?_

.

.

.

**Sorry its short but I wanna get one last chapter up for the new year! Have an awesome 2014! **


	4. Chapter 4: So Close, and an Announcement

**Hey guys! Ok so in this chapter I introduce Parker and his wife Lily. Lily is a character I made up and I plan to write a story about her and Parker later, and this story and that one will be connected. I hope you guys like this!**

**Oh btw Christine is a freshman in high school and Michael is a sophomore. Max and Katherine are in 5****th**** grade, while Holly and Will are in 2****nd****. Annie is in preschool, then she goes to daycare, so the kids don't have to take care of her. **

.

.

.

Michael and Christine were slowly walking home from school, hand in hand. It was a week before Thanksgiving, so the air was a little chilly.

"So, we're going to your house right? And so are Katherine and Will?" Michael asked, making sure of the plan.

"Michael, we do this all the time. Why the sudden unawareness?" Christine told Michael. They did this at least 3 times a week, except for the last week, they hadn't.

"I just wasn't sure if we were going to your house or mine." He said.

The two of them walked the rest of the way and into the Booth residence. They went to her room and were about to start on homework when the front door opened.

"Christine, Michael, we're home!" Max yelled as the four elementary school kids ran up the stairs.

"Okay cool. Go do homework, then Mom said I can let you guys watch TV." Christine told them.

"Awesome!" Katherine yelled back.

Michael and Christine lay down on her bed, facing each other. Christine had her feet on the pillow, and Michael was the opposite direction. They started homework, occasionally talking, or just looking up and staring at each other, then laughing. Once they finished they started talking.

"Holly is so interested in our relationship. It's funny." Christine tells him.

"Yea, Katherine is like that too. Will a little too."

"Max hasn't said anything really. But, Max lives in his own world." They laugh, then stare deeply into each other's eyes. "I love you." Christine says.

"I love you too. Everything about you. You're really amazing." Michael says.

They both lean in. The opportunity was perfect. Everything about it was perfect. It was so perfectly romantic. Just as their lips are about to touch, the doorbell rings.

They both jump back in surprise. It rings again. Christine jumps into reality and gets up. They both silently run down stairs. Christine opens the door to see her older brother standing on the porch.

"Parker!" she gives him a big hug. At 26, Parker is just like Booth, except for his blonde curls. He's an Agent at the FBI just like his dad. He walked in with his wife, Lily. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't just come say hi to my little sisters and brother? Where are they?"

"Upstairs doing homework with Will and Katie." She gives Lily a hug. "Hey how are you?" Christine and Lily had always been good friends, being able to tell each other everything. Lily was one of the first people to find out Christine was dating Michael.

"I'm good! How good you? With your boyfriend I see." Lily gives Christine a wink.

"Hey! Haven't you and Parker in a while." Michael says, greeting Lily, as Christine starts going upstairs after Parker.

"You better be a good boyfriend to her or me, Parker, and Booth are gonna hurt you." Lily half-whispers to Michael.

"Lily! Don't threaten him!" Christine yells back to her sister-in-law.

Michael laughs. "I will. And, you forgot Jennie and Rachel. They'd make my life miserable at school too."

Lily and Parker hang around for a while with Christine, Michael, and the other kids. Eventually, Angela shows up and picks up the Hodgins half or the kids, leaving Parker, Lily, Christine, Max, and Holly.

"Bye guys. You're parents will be home soon, I'm sure." Angela tells them while leaving.

Once they leave, Holly speaks. "Parker! Max and I have to show you this thing we made." Max, Holly and Parker disappear upstairs.

"So, how's life, living with my brother?" Christine asks Lily.

"Great, as always!" she replies. "Okay, Chrissy, don't tell Max and Holly get. They will find out later tonight, like your parents. Okay."

"Okay, but what is it?" Christine asks confused.

"You're gonna be an aunt!" Lily says smiling.

I took Christine a second to process. "Oh my god! Congratulations! How far along?"

"I'm almost two months! I'm thrilled to be a mom!"

"That's awesome! I'm gonna be that aunt that always plays with the baby and spoils it! This is great!"

"I know! Me and Parker are gonna be parents!" Lily squealed.

"I see you told her about the baby." A voice behind Christine said. She turned around to see Parker there. "Are you excited to be an aunt?"

"Am I excited? Of course I am! I should be asking you! You're gonna be a dad." She gives her older brother a big hug.

"I know! Dad's gonna freak. He's always wanted grandkids."

.

.

.

Eventually Booth and Brennan got home and they made dinner for their 4 kids and their daughter-in-law.

About half way through the meal Parker said, "We have an announcement to make." Christine broke into a smile and Booth suspected that his oldest daughter already knew.

"Did you already tell Christine? Before us?" Booth asked Parker and Lily.

"Why does she get to know before us?" Holly interrupted.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't resist telling her she was going to be an aunt as soon as I saw her." Lily explained with a smile.

"She's what?" Brennan said.

"Lily's pregnant! You guys are gonna be grandparents!" Parker told his stunned father and stepmother.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations guys! I'm gonna have a grandchild!"

"Congratulation Lily! Motherhood is a great thing. And I'm sure Parker is going to be as over protective as Booth was. And is." She laughs.

Christine watched her brother and her sister-in-law. They were so happy. So in love. And now they were going to have a baby. She hoped that some day she would be that happy with Michael.

.

.

.

**Lily is a character very dear to be, even though I made her up. Reviews are very much welcome.**


End file.
